


Осколки

by Phillis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillis/pseuds/Phillis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ты говоришь: «Напиши»<br/>Ты шепчешь, а ветер доносит до меня: «Откройся мне».<br/>И я пишу на этой открытке: «Я люблю тебя до боли в моих прокуренных легких».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Осколки

Разбивается витрина, а ты хохочешь. Твой смех проносится в ночной мгле, как крик сумасшедшего. Под твоими ногами осколки стекла. А теперь представь, что все эти осколки – это я. Я, как и эта витрина, разбиваюсь от твоего взгляда, ведь он, как эта бита в твоей руке.

Ты, как наркотик, течешь по моим венам, а я, чувствуя это наслаждение, схожу с ума.

Причини мне боль. Ударь меня. Ударь. Ударь. Ударь. Ударь.

Я знаю, что у тебя проблемы. Но и у меня тоже. Так позволь мне быть твоей главной и единственной проблемой.

Подошва твоих кед шаркается об асфальт, а бита, закинута на плечо. На губах безумная улыбка, а в глазах застыла печаль.

Ты рассказываешь, что они ожидали лучшего. Хотели, чтобы ты был, как твой брат.

Еще одна витрина разбита. Ты берешь осколок и сжимаешь до такой степени, что на землю падают капли крови.

Найл говорит: «Они не хотят меня слушать. Они вообще делают вид, что меня нет».

Капот машины проминается под ударом битой. 

Ударь меня. Я в этом нуждаюсь. Заметь меня. Я здесь. Люби меня, и я буду для тебя всем.

Он кричит: «Посмотри на меня! Что я сделал не так? Я так старался, но все пошло по пизде! Так посмотри же на меня».

Я подхожу ближе, и Найл падает в мои объятия. Он плачет. Беззвучно. Не произнося не звука. По его щекам текут слезы, а плечи судорожно, то поднимаются, то опускаются.

Пару минут спустя, он отстраняется. Заглядывает мне в глаза, а я касаюсь его руки, где зажат осколок. Ты расслабляешь руку, и осколок надает, а звон облетает всю улицу. 

Мы осколки. Разбитые вазы, витражные стекла, посуда. В прошлом это все было красивым и имело смысл, а теперь это разноцветные бесполезные осколки.

Ты шепчешь прямо мне в губы: «Люби меня», и целуешь. Целуешь отчаянно, грубо, страстно. Как будто я исчезну, перестану любить тебя, ты станешь для меня такой же невидимкой, как и для всех.

Ты льнешь к моим прикосновениям. Закрываешь глаза и стонешь в поцелуй. 

Ты маленький разочарованный ребенок, который только мой. И больше ничей. Ты значишь для меня намного больше, чем вся Вселенная.

Ты тянешь меня за волосы, пачкая их в крови. Кусаешь мои губы, и я начинаю чувствовать вкус крови на языке.

У нас заканчивается воздух в легких, но мы не можем отстраниться.

Ты сжимаешь в руках мою рубашку и отстраняешься. Утыкаешься в мое плечо и до меня доноситься: «Никогда не уходи».

Сломай мне ребра. Проломи мне голову. Выстрели прямо в сердце. Обескровь меня. Уничтожь меня, если я уйду.

Где-то поблизости слышится вой сирен. Кто-то все-таки вызвал полицию.

Хватаю за запястье и бегу куда вижу. Заворачивая в маленький проулок, замечаю пожарную лестницу.

Толкаю вперед: «Поднимайся. Скорее».

Вот мы на крыше. На улице светает. На горизонте небо и землю лучи утреннего неба разрывают на части. 

Тебе нужно было вернуться домой к одиннадцати. Но сейчас четыре часа утра, так что можно не волноваться. 

Ты стоишь на краю крыши, и мне кажется, что вот-вот ты расправишь крылья и взлетишь высоко в небо. Будешь лететь над этим городом, навстречу солнцу и с нисхождением смотреть на землю.

Ты оборачиваешься, протягиваешь мне открытку, на которой изображена фотография места, которое я никогда, наверное, даже не посещу.

Ты говоришь: «Напиши»

Ты шепчешь, а ветер доносит до меня: «Откройся мне».

И я пишу на этой открытке: «Я люблю тебя до боли в моих прокуренных легких».

Выхватываешь из рук, и даже не прочитав, отдаешь во власть ветра. А ветер подхватывает несчастную открытку и уносит ее высоко в небо, к звездам, которые оставят от моих слов лишь пепел.

Ты кричишь утреннему, еще не проснувшемуся городу: «Меня любят, и я люблю, а вы все дерьмо правильное».


End file.
